Rabies
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: first wolf's rain story...charcter death...after a fight, one of the injured wolves begins to act strangely...


i do not own this! And i've never written here before! Wish me luck!  
Hiei: Retard.  
:cries:  
everyone: HIEI!  
"AGHH!!" A cry went up from a young wolf's lips.  
  
"LET'M GO!!" Hige bit down on the crazed dog, whose sharp teeth were clamped around his arm. Kiba clawed at the dogs face, until it released Toboe who collapsed to the ground, holding his arm. Tsume, was over him starring, and then growling he went in for the kill.  
  
Finally, the dog fell dead.  
  
Hige wiped his mouth of all the blood, and glared at the beast. "What...what caused it to go crazy like that." Kiba shook his head signaling he didn't know, as Tsume went over to the crying Toboe.  
  
They had been walking through a city, when a dog appeared out of the shadows and leapt at Toboe, and managed to clamp his jaws around the small boy's arm.  
  
"Be quiet Runt...it's okay." Hige said, voice filled with concern. Hige took a look at his arm, and whine escaped his throat. Kiba knelt by Toboe, helping the sobbing boy up. His flesh was ripped into pretty badly. "DamX...your lucky that dog didn't get an artery..." Tsume growled amazed.  
  
Toboe was trying his best to stop crying but he was in so much pain....  
  
"C'mon...we better find somewhere to fix him up, and a place to rest." Kiba finally said. The group nodded, and helped the boy on his feet. Rest, and crudely made bandages would soon see him on his feet.  
  
:::FEW DAYS LATER:::  
  
"Hey runt, I know your hurt but you can go faster than that!" Hige joked, elbowing Toboe. The boy did not joke back, in fact he hardly said a word. He was so quiet....and paled. His skin was always moist, and his hair seemed ratty and disgusting. He hadn't eaten much since the attack.  
  
Tsume and Kiba glanced back, and Tsume whispered, "Maybe...we should stop...I have a bad feeling." Kiba nodded. Something about Toboe was making him rather nervous.  
  
"We'll stop here...get some rest, and then some food."  
  
The group sat down underneath the few trees in the grassy field, Toboe laying weakly on his side. "Toboe...hey you alright...Your not going to throw up are you?" Hige asked, his stomach feeling tight.  
  
"He'd have to have food in him to throw up." Tsume snapped. "What's wrong with you?" Hige cried defensively. Kiba and Tsume looked at each other, nothing was wrong with Tsume, something was wrong with Toboe.  
  
At that moment, the young wolf began to growl, and Hige looked at him curiously. "Hey? Why are you turning back into a wolf...those hunters are still around here?!" Kiba and Tsume jumped up, "HIGE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kiba ordered aggressively. Hige hesitated but took a step back, as Toboe got to his feet.  
  
The brown wolf was growling, swaying on all fours. His eyes were glazed over, and drool dripped out of his mouth. "Rabies..." Kiba breathed. "THAT DOG HAD RABIES!" Hige, and Tsume starred at the young wolf, as he made a slow walk towards them. "Toboe...Hey...c'mon you runt...easy...you don't want to hurt us." Hige pleaded.  
  
Toboe let out a howl, and charged at them, springing for the forever hungry wolf first. Hige barely managed to dodge, and was only spared a painful bite, as Kiba smashed into the little boy. Toboe was sent flying back, rolling on his back.  
  
He soon got up, and leapt for Kiba, getting a hold of his jacket. Hige and Tsume wrapped their arms around Toboe, and shouted, "NO! STOP!!" Toboe thrashed, snapping his jaws, and clawing at the air.  
  
He managed to get away, and made a leap for Kiba, was cut of guard. Toboe forced him to the ground, Kiba managing to keep the insane wolf from biting him, but Toboe's claws still sunk into his skin, causing deep scratches.  
  
"Ahg...." Kiba growled, as he lost grip, Toboe's mouth getting ready to come attack him. There was yelp of pain from a wolf, but it wasn't Kiba. Hige had pounced on Toboe, and his pinned him down.  
  
Tsume, and Kiba starred in shock, to see that Hige had sunk his teeth into Toboe's neck. The brown wolf's paws came up, pawing softly at the air, blood staining his fine cur. Hige remained clamped on him, he too in his wolf form.  
  
But slowly they had changed back, and Toboe's small hands were on Hige's shoulders, trying to push him off. Hige had his eyes squeezed shut and kept his teeth clamped on Toboe's neck. Toboe's hands slowly stopped trying to push at him, and his body began to shiver.  
  
His glazed over eyes, looked over at Hige. "Hi...Hig..." He coughed, adding blood to his spit covered lips. Hige released him, but did not remove himself from him, keeping his arms wrapped around the boy. "Toboe..." The wolf sobbed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Toboe!!"  
  
Toboe's hands fell limply by his side, and cheek, his eyes still open. Tsume and Kiba starred in shock, and horror. Hige had killed Toboe...He had done a very wrong. and a very good thing. Toboe would have died from insanity anyway, but Hige had still murdered their friend. A wolf...  
  
No, a wolf pup...  
  
"Toboe! TOBOE!!" A howl from a wolf filled the air, his cry filled with pain, and shame. Toboe was going to paradise....  
  
Just a different kind... 


End file.
